A SnapePotter Wedding and Honeymoon
by Angelicalynn
Summary: Sequel to "Afternoons with Severus". Contains BDSM and explicit smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I decided to write this as a sequel to Friday Afternoons with Severus because now that they're in a committed relationship they'll be seeing a lot more of each other than Friday afternoons.

Where we last left the boys they had declared their love for each other and had, in a very round-about way, asked each other for their hand in marriage. This sequel begins the morning after.

Also for those who have not read Friday Afternoons with Severus you should know that our boys have been in a bit of a BDSM relationship. So kinks come up in the story and I'm very explicit in my writing.

You have been warned!

HP. HP. HP.

It was six in the morning when Severus felt Harry pounce out of bed. He saw the boy quickly pull on a shirt and still had one leg hanging out of his pants as he bounded into the kitchen. Severus pulled the sheets over his head hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. It was the smell of coffee some time later that made him peek his head out from the sheets. Before him stood a very wide-awake Harry with coffee cup in hand. "Here you go hun." He said placing the cup on Severus nightstand and giving him a peck on the cheek.

'_**Hun?'**_ Severus thought to himself. '_**I'm master, I give orders, and now I'm hun?'**_ He merely growled and sat up taking the coffee cup in hand. "And where do you think you are going so early in the morning."

"Oh! If it's ok with you sir, I plan on waking up 'mione for a Sunday brunch. I figured she's gotten married already, she'll be able to help me plan things."

"Now wait one minute young man." Severus ordered sitting down his coffee cup and getting up from the bed. "You sit down here and wait." Harry sat on the bed and waited patiently while Severus apparently went looking for something.

When his fiancé returned he looked a little nervous, which had Harry worried. Nervous was not a normal look for Severus. Severus collected his nerves has he fiddled with something in his pocket. "My great, great uncle Dotelus was bonded to another man. These have been in our family for many years in the Snape family vault. I don't know what possessed me to take them from the vault but they seemed to call to me when I was making my monthly deposit."

Severus slowly pulled the little box from his pocket and got down on one knee in front of harry. "If we are going to do this than it should be done right. Harry Potter will you marry me?" He asked opening the box to reveal two gold bands. In the center of each band was a simple jewel. An emerald on one and a ruby on the other. Harry didn't know much about jewels but to him they looked like exceptionally pure high quality stones.

"Your uncle married a Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"No you idiot. But he was a rather eccentric man from the family rumors. Apparently he thought that green didn't bode well with his complexion. Now are you going answer the blasted question or will I have to stay on my knees forever."

"I don't know, sometimes I quite like you all your knees."

"Potter!"

"Yes Severus Tobias Snape. Of course I'll marry you." Harry said throwing himself onto his fiancé. Once again they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"You're going to be the death of me." But the there was no harshness in the voice. Harry started smothering Severus kisses. As much as he was enjoying the attention he sat up pushing the boy off of him as well.

"Harry hold out your hand." Severus slipped the emerald stoned band onto Harry's wedding finger and the ruby one on his. They instantly felt a warming tingle pass through their body.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"They're said to contain very ancient magic. Supposedly if one of us gets hurt the other will know it and will know where to find the other."

"Cool. Like an ultra-powered GPS system." Harry beamed.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh never mind!" Harry said throwing his arms around the man. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Harry mumbled into Severus' neck. Soon Harry found himself leaving a trail of kisses down Severus' throat. Severus heard a soft moan come from harry as the young man's erection ground into his leg. He smiled to himself.

"I thought you were going to have brunch with Mrs. Weasly."

"Brunch…hm, looks like it'll be lunch now." Harry said smiling as he slid down between Severus legs. "I know what I want for breakfast though." Harry said with a rather slythern like grin on his face. He pulled Severus's boxers down careful not to scrape over the slowly rising treat within. He took hold of Severus cock, giving a few good pumps before descending upon it like it was best tasting lollipop ever. Harry had a serious oral fetish. Nothing made him happier than the feel of Severus's wonderfully thick cock getting hard in his mouth. He licked and sucked; always excited to feel the various textures with his tongue. Severus himself, quite liked the look of Harrys soft pink lips stretched has his mouth was filled to capacity.

Harry moaned and writhed as his cock stained for attention in his very tight jeans. Severus smiled to himself when he realized Harry hadn't taken off the collar off from last night. He reached down, hooking a finger into the D ring on the collar and tugged. With Severus pulling on Harry's collar the boy was forced to take Severus cock further down his throat. "Take it all." Severus ordered in-between moans and pants. He quickly tried to relax to allow the invasion which only made him harder. He loved this feeling. The ability to just let go and let his lover take over and possess him.

With a hard push Severus shoved Harry off of his cock. He fell backward a looked a little dumbfounded. Severus merely growled and began manhandling Harry so that he was now on the ground on all fours and jeans around his ankles. Severus quickly retrieved some lube from the nightstand next to bed. Without any preparation Severus slid his now thoroughly wet cock into harry. Harry screamed at the sudden invasion and the slight sting.

"Oh yes, fuck me master!"

"Who," Severus asked as he pounded into him, "do" slam "you," slam "belong to?" Severus asked as his nails dug into Harry's hips. Not enough to draw blood but enough for Harry to feel the pain.

"You. Master. Love you Sev." Harry continued to meet each Severus with each thrust. He felt possessed, loved, wanted, secure. Without so much as Severus touching his cock, Harry screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, clenching down on Severus's cock, making his lover do the same.

Hp. Hp. Hp.

After they snuggled for a few minutes in afterglow, they cleaned up an Harry left to make plans with Hermione. "I wonder what Mrs. Weasly will notice first? The ring or the collar?" Severus asked himself with his usual smirk. He realized at that moment he had never felt so happy in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long! I totally deserve a spanking for being so lazy recently. I've started school again but I still try to write often. Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed and faved this sorry as well as its prequel. Once again you guys are da-bomb.

**Question:** What kinks would you really like to see that I haven't covered yet? I want to get harry in something frilly so cross-dressing will be coming up again and some role playing of course. Let me know what you'd like to read. I aim to please!

**HP. HP. HP**

Leaving off from last chapter…

…After they snuggled for a few minutes in afterglow, they cleaned up an Harry left to make plans with Hermione. "I wonder what Mrs. Weasly will notice first? The ring or the collar?" Severus asked himself with his usual smirk. He realized at that moment he had never felt so happy in his entire life…

**HP. HP. HP**

"What the hell is around your neck mate!" Ron yelled as soon as harry entered the Weasly domain.

"Is that a dog collar?" Hermionie screeched.

"Shit, I meant to take it off before I got here. Forgot it was on. Its really quite comfortable." Harry answered comtemplating taking it off. He decided the damage had already been done and enjoyed having it on. He knew he'd have to take it off for class so he decided to wear it now when he could.

"Does he make you wear that?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No." Harry blushed. "He doesn't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Is it some sort of fashion statement? Is this your way of rebelling?" Mione asked with a rather mother like tone to her voice.

"No, I um…" Harry stammered.

"So whats going on?" She asked.

"This is not how I wanted this conversation to start. Can we sit down?" Harry asked flustered,

Hermione and Ron made their way to the couch and Harry sat at the adjoining love seat. His friends held hands and looked at him with concern.

"Will your two quit looking at me like that? I have good news!"

They didn't say anything. "Look Ron, you're my best mate right?"

"Yes which is why I'm concerned." Ron answered.

"I ask because I'm going to need a best man." Harry huffed.

"Harry does that mean…" Hermione asked.

Harry answered by holding out his hand showing them the ring,

"Oh my, its beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Severus has a matching one with a ruby instead of an emerald."

"Your marrying the git?" Ron spoke up.

"Yes Ron, Please catch up. That's why I need you to be my best man."

"You're marrying the git!" Ron asked again as if he hadn't heard Harry's response.

"Yes!" Yelled.

"Why!" Ron asked.

"Because he's mine git and I love him."

"Why?"

"Because he makes me happy."

"How? Never mind don't answer that."

"No. I will answer. Because he understands me. Because I connect with him. I feel more alive with him than anywhere else. I know that's hard for you to understand. It's hard for me to explain. But I can't imagine my life without him."

"I can understand that much." Hermione finally piped up. "No matter what we're your friends. So were here for you. Right Ron?" Hermione asked, glaring at her husband.

"Huh, right." The redhead responed.

"So… Have you two started planning?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"No. That's why I'm here. You two already when through the wedding thing, so I figured I'd ask you for help. I know what an amazing planning you are mione;" Harry said laying on the charm.

"Oh! I'd love to." She answered.

"You're not going do anything freaky for the wedding are you?" Ron asked.

"As hot as it may be to have Severus walk me down the isle with leash in hand I don't want to give Molly a heart attack. So no worry Ron. I wasn't thinking of doing anything too non-traditional. " Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

The afternoon went more smoothly at that point. Hermione pulled out a binders full of ads from various venues, parks, restaurants, caterers and hotels. By the time they went through half of them Harry was feeling lost and overwhelmed. He didn't realize there were so much involved in a wedding. Hermione realized that his eyes had glazed over.

"Harry! Harry!" She asked exasperated.

"What!" Harry exclaimed snapping out of his stupor.

"Vows?" She asked

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You know there are hundreds of vows and that's just for muggles. Then there are wizarding vows."

"What's the difference?"

"Magic." Ron finally spoke. For the most part he too had zone out during much of the pamphlet reviewing.

"Magic?" Harry asked.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you sometimes forget that you're a wizard. Wizard vows bond the couple in special ways. You can choose what kind of bond you'll share depending on what vows you choose."

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Wait here!" She exclaimed before leaving the room.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked looking at ron.

"Her library." Ron replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They waited awkward silence for about 15 minutes before Hermione returned with a stack of very old looking books in her arms.

"These contain all sorts of vows. I even saw some specifically for gay wizards. There are some vows that will allow either you or Severus…we'll more likely you.. to conceive." She explained.

"Conceive?"

"Men can get pregnant!" Ron asked looking bewildered at this.

"Yes. If the right vows are used. You can do a spell later on if you decide to have kids, but those can be quite time consuming and require elaborate potions." Hermione resonded.

"Well I am marrying a potions master." Harry stated.

"But, It makes its easier if you choose to incorporate it into your vows. A stitch in time saves nine!" Hermione scolded.

"But Snape hates children, what makes you think he would want kids?" Ron asked butting in.

"Because it's different when their your own." Hermione explained.

"I don't remember any pregnancy vows when you two got married." Harry obsereved.

"Um hello Harry, unfortunately most straight people can get pregnant at a drop of a hat but it requires a bit more effort for gays and lesbians."

"Oh yea, I get it. Well what about you two. What are your plans?" Harry asked.

"Oi not you too mate!" Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Every time where at the burrow Molly just has to know when she'll be having grandkids" Hermione said with a grimace.

"I take it you don't want kids? I mean what's a Weasly without a brood of their own?" Harry replied.

"I do. In a couple of years. Its nice to work on my own goals. We needed time now that we don't have you know who over our heads, to think about what we really want to do. That's not to say kids aren't that far away." Hermione said with a smile and Harry could have sworn he heard a gulp come from Ron.

"Harry looked out the window and noticed the sun had just begun in decent for the day. "Shit it must be getting late. I've taken up your whole afternoon." Harry said.

"No! Its ok. I love wedding planning. This was fun. " She said as they all got up from their seats. Hermione reached over and gave harry a hug. "I know your teaching through the week so you have to come by Saturday so we can start making lists. Oh and don't forget about the honeymoon."

"Shit, I hadn't even thought about that."

"Don't let the bat convince you that staying in a cave in Borneo for rare potion supplies is an ideal honeymoon." Ron said as Hermione playfully punched him in the arm and harry just laughed. Ron will always be Ron.

"Seems you and Snape have a lot to talk about." Hermione said sounding a bit giddy.

"If he's going to be my husband I think you should call him Severus." Harry said.

"I don't think he'd like that."

"Well maybe not while your around him. Just yet." Harry said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** To Kitten Meru I'm sure we can find a work appropriate collar for harry.. that'll be coming up and I'm sure they'll figure something out ..if Severus is open to kids…we'll see ;)

ShamelesslyUsed asked for slut dialogue…I aim to please so I've incorporated some in this chapter.

To LadyPhoenix731 if this stuff really interests you (and that goes for everyone reading) _Fetlife . com_ is great for meeting others in your local community. It's like facebook for the bdsm world. That is..IF you are over 18!

Thanks to: Kitty-kat-the-ninja, xXxElectraxXx, bookwormqueen7, grassandsafetypinsandthings, Shadow Kitsune67, tlcatlady, ORKCHILD, Cazzylove for your reviews! Sorry if I missed everyone. I was trying to get this in before I went to bed

_**-HP. -HP. -HP-**_

Meanwhile at in the Snape-Potter Dungeons...

Severus was not pacing with worry; at least that's what he told himself. He had already finished his lessons plans for the week and had breakfast and lunch without his little nymph. To say he was jones'n would admit he had an addiction, which he would never admit.

Upon hearing the knock at the door, he nearly leapt to open it. _I forgot to tell the boy I had already keyed him into my wards._ He thought to himself. He was more than a little distressed when he opened the door to find, not his Harry but Draco Malfoy.

"Yes. What the hell do you want!" He barked.

"Well good evening to you to sir!" Draco sneered as he pushed his way in.

"I suppose you'd like some tea." Severus reluctantly asked. It wasn't as though he hated the man. In fact since Lucious was sentenced to life in Azkaban the blonde seems slightly more agreeable and became even more docile when he started dating Ginny.

Draco followed Severus into his private quarters where they sat in the chairs in front of fireplace. "Are you going to tell me what brings you here or will I be forced to guess. " Severus asked with mock giddiness.

"You know. I've heard rumors that you have become less of an arse over the last year. Though I see that was mere rumors. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me what has you so flustered." The blonde smirked.

"You, dear boy, are under the impression that I give one rat's arse why you are here. And speaking of becoming more docile your mother has informed me that you seemed to have grown some heart." Severus responded.

"That is entirely Ginny's fault, not mine."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot you had taken up courting the youngest Weasely. I thought surely you mother had been mistaken. "

"Your one to talk if the rumors are true." Draco responded. Severus said nothing but merely raised an eyebrow as if to signal to continue.

"Rumor has it that both you and Potter have been seen writing in matching journals smiling in class. I thought, there's no why that could be true! Severus smiling! In class!"

Severus merely responded with a smile. "It is true! How in the world did that happen?" Draco asked.

"It's a very long story. I will grace you with the details some other time." Severus smirked. "Only if you get on with why you came here."

"Well. I proposed to Ginny yesterday and logic would follow that I need a best man. So are you up for it old man?"

"I've been told on many occasions by a rather svelte young man that I am not old." Severus held in laugh at the look on Draco's face at that. He continued. "I supposed I should ask you the same."

"The same! You don't mean!" Draco said with sincere shock.

Severus held up his hand showing off the engagement ring. "Not very observant are you boy." Severus said amused at the expression on Draco's face. "And do close your mouth, it's rather unbecoming."

Draco for once was speechless and merely reached for his teacup on the table. In doing so, the sleeve on his jacket rose about an inch revealing his wrists. Severus grabbed his wrists and rubbed his thumb over the rope burns found there. At that very moment Harry tumbled from the floo looking up just in time to catch Severus holding Draco's hands.

"What the hell is going on here?" He stammered trying to brush off the ash and regain his composure. "I'm gone for one afternoon just to come home and find you holding hands with Malfoy."

"I was not holding hands with Mr. Malfoy. I was just making an observation." Severus explained.

"And what the hell might that be." Harry asked, voice laced with anger.

"Just that the two of you seem to have more in common than you think!" Severus responded by pulling up Draco's sleeves and showing Harry the rope burns.

"If you're cheating on Ginny so help me Merlin I'll hex your balls off in the most painful way you'll wish you were dead!" Harry responded Harry said advancing on Draco with wand drawn.

"I do believe if I cheated on my Mistress she would do that to me before you even got a chance. " Draco Responded with a smirk.

"Mistress! " Harry responded shocked.

"I believe you are aware that it is the quiet ones you have to look out for?" Draco responded. "And do get your wand out of my face. It seems Severus is rubbing off on you as much as you are on him… no pun intended."

Harry slowly put his wand down as Severus cleared his throat to speak. "Draco and I have agreed to be each other's best man at our respective weddings."

"Wedding! You and Ginny are getting married?" Harry asked.

"Please potter. It is not more of a shock than you and Severus getting married, I assure you." Draco answered.

Severus spoke up cutting off any argument between the two boys. "Draco. As much as I am aware of your inability to keep your mouth shut, I ask that you please keep this to yourself till Harry and I have made a formal announcement."

"I will try my best. And I that note I feel I should take my leave. Good evening gentlemen."

"I trust you can manage to find your way out?" Severus asked.

With that Draco left leaving Harry under the intense glare of one Severus Snape.

"What?" Harry asked flustered.

"You were jealous." Severus replied.

"You've never been one for stating the obvious." Harry replied indignantly.

"And you showed you ass. Obvious I have not done enough to show you that I own you and you have no reason to be jealous."

"But! But!" Harry stammered. And with a few swishes of his wand the room was transformed. What was once the Professors living room now appeared to be an alleyway. The walls were transformed to look like the backs of two very run-down buildings. One end of the alley was a dead end complete with trashcans and bags of garbage. Graffiti lined the walls. Thankfully it still smelled like the professors office.

With another swish Harry found himself in a purple corset, short vinyl skirt and purple high-heels. Before he could blink he felt the weight of the professor pressing him against the wall. Pressing palms against the building he braced himself to keep his face from touching the dingy bricks. Severus snaked his left hand over Harry's pinning it to the wall. His right hand held steady on Harry's hip. He felt the professor's heavy breath in his ear. "You are my little whore." Harry whimpered in response. "You give yourself over to me so eagerly, so willingly that I have no need for anyone other than you. You possess me as much as I possess you." Severus said as he dragged his hand up Harry's hip, down his thigh. As the hand slid back up the skirt came with it exposing Harry's bare arse.

"look at that my little _**slut**_," Severus said with much emphasis on the last word while groping Harry's ass. "No panties. Such a naughty girl you are." He pushed Harry further against himself making just enough room to reach his arm around and grab Harry's cock. The boy could only respond with a whimper again as Severus began to stroke him with excruciating slowness.

"Already so hard and ready for me. What do you have to say for yourself."

"Want you. Please. " Harry said breathlessly pressing himself against the apparent bulge in Severus's pants.

"Is that all you think about? My cock up your arse?" When harry didn't answer Severus gave a hard smack on Harry's bottom. Harry jerked knocking his cock his into the wall.

"Ow. Fuck!" Harry responded.

Severus slapped him hard on the ass again. "Answer me boy." _Slap_. Is sex all you think about my little nymph." _Slap_.

"No. Sir." Harry said panted.

"No?" _Smack._

"No. I think about being near you. Don't care what we're doing as long as I'm near you. Want you near me all the time." Harry said leaning into Severus touch. Severus felt a pulling at his heart that almost took his breath. He spun harry around and captured his mouth in his. Tongues slid against each other and neither was sure who was moaning louder.

Upon parting for breath Harry smirked at the older man. "However, _**sir**_. Sucking your cock is still my favorite…activity." Harry said as seductively as he could while groping at Severus's crotch.

"That's my little slut." Severus said grabbing Harry by the throat pushing him against the wall. His grip was strong enough to make harry feel possessed without causing any real lack of breath. Harry gasped in surprise but found himself unbelievably harder than he though he ever could be. Severus once again leaned into Harry's ear. "On. Your. Knees. " He hissed.

Harry tried to contain his grin as he slipped down onto the hard concrete. Reverently he opened the buttons and pulled down the zipper on his master's trousers. Carefully he lowered them along with the man's boxers, careful to not catch the band on Severus's hardening member. Harry leaned forward sliding his tongue up and down from base to tip. Tasting ever bit of skin along way then sucking just the head into mouth and teasing the tip with his tongue. He knew that he was driving Snape crazy and it would only be a matter of time before Snape took over. Harry hummed and moaned as he slowly sucked the cock fully into his mouth.

Severus allowed his head to roll back as he gripped onto the brick wall and enjoyed the wonderful sensations rising through him. He was pulled from his thoughts when the sweet engulfing heat retreated. He looked down to see harry on his knees with swollen lips and pleading eyes looking up at him. "Fuck my face. Please sir." Severus smiled a genuine smile as he muttered a spell causing a metal loop to appear in the brickwork above Harry's head.

"Raise your arms. Slut." Severus barked. Harry did as he was ordered and found his wrists shackled to the loop. "Such a good little girl." Severus said running his hands over Harry's cheek and slipping

His thumb into Harrys mouth. Harry sucked as he looked up at his master. Severus wondered how he managed to contain his composure as those lust filled emerald eyes seem to stare into his soul. He couldn't look another second or he would have come undone. Instead he grabbed his cock and roughly shoved it into the waiting and eager mouth.

Harry had to remind himself to relax his throat and breath through his nose as Severus assaulted his mouth. He didn't realize that Severus had given him makeup when he put him in the corset and skirt. He realized it now as he could feel the mascara running down his face. To Harry the outside world melted away. He was no longer Harry-the-man-who-lived. He was just himself. There was no Hogwarts and there never was a voldermort. The only things that exists are Severus and himself. The only thing on Harry's mind was Severus and his touch and his voice.

Severus looked down to see Harry's cock was so hard it was nearly purple and dribbling on the concrete. He always like to check to make sure Harry was still enjoying himself, no matter how rough he dominated the young man. "Fuck. Harry…." Severus panted has he was near. "Swallow, my little slut. Show me what a good… oh..girl you are." Severus managed to say as he came. Harry, who had done this enough with his master, had learned to take it as it came. He swallowed every drop without gagging. Severus slowly pulled his softened cock from the boy's mouth and crouched down at eye level with his beautiful submissive.

"I love you." Severus whispered into the boy's ear before giving him a gentle kiss. All the while he reached out and gave Harry's cock a few tugs. At the slightest touch and the wonderful words in his ear Harry came, hard.

Severus muttered a few counter spells and room appeared as normal as when harry first fell through the floo that evening. His knees finally gave out and he sat on the floor next to Harry in a rumpled mess. Harry started to laugh and Severus tried his best to glare out him. However, having ones soul sucked through ones cock causes one to feel quite drained. In other words, his glare was lacking its usual intensity which only caused harry to laugh harder. "Oh what a sight we must make. Me with a vinyl skirt up over my arse, running mascara and sitting before a puddle of my own cum. "

"Yes. You do look quite…used." Severus said with chuckle.

"Yes and you.. slumped on the ground. Robes a disheveled mess, boxers and pants around your ankles and sticky cock resting against your thigh. I'd say you look quite used as well." Harry smirked.

"Shut up boy before you getting a spanking so hard you won't be able to sit for a month." Severus snarled.

"You don't have the energy for it." Harry said laughing.

"Your right. I don't. So how about a bath and I can hold you while you crash."

"Crash?"

"Yes. Crash. I can tell you fell into subspace. Which explains while you are quite giddy right now. Your endorphins will come down to normal levels and you'll fit a bit depressed. You notice how snuggly you get after sex. How you need to be near me?" Severus explained.

"Yea. Doesn't everyone want to cuddle after sex?" Harry asked.

"Cuddle yes. But you latch on to me as if you'll die if I left." Severus said.

Harry blushed. I'm sorry sir. I'll try to not be so needy afterwards." Harry said not looking the man in the eyes.

Severus reached over and lifted Harrys face to meet his giving him a gentle kiss. "Don't be sorry. It makes me feel needed. No one has ever, and nor will any one ever, make me feel as loved as you do." Harry beamed. "Now enough mushy talk. Bath with you, you filthy girl." Severus said pulling himself up.

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just a short chapter to get the plot rolling….

_**-HP. -HP. -HP-**_

Harry crossed his arms over his lover's chest and looked up at the older man. He started to open his mouth to speak but closed it.

"Harry you obviously have something going through that thick head of yours. Just ask whatever it is you wish to ask. I'm not getting any younger."

Harry took up a deep breath and asked, "Have you ever wanted to have children."

"Harry I have hundreds of children." Severus responded.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Can you honestly see me as a father?" Severus asked.

"I could. I just don't see how." Harry said wistfully.

"Men, in the wizarding world can have children."

"Yes I know that. Hermione told me all about it. But…considering our lifestyle, I don't see how that would work." Harry asked, looking down at his lover's chest and swirling a finger through the fine hair found there.

"Harry, children are not made aware of their parent's sexual proclivities. Granted we would have to send the children to a babysitter or when they get older, when their in school, for our more adventurous scenes."

"You sound as though you've though about this too." Harry said looking up to analyze Severus's face.

It was now Severus's turn to take a deep breath. "At my age and our current work schedules, I don't see how it would be possible. IF I were so inclined to the idea."

Harry sat silent in thought for a moment. "What if we weren't teachers?" He asked carefully.

"And what do you suppose I do if I'm not teaching. There is not an abundance of job offers for an ex-deatheater." Severus said in his 'this is so obvious' voice that reminded harry of being in class.

"I have a fortune in my vaults that I'll never touch really." Severus opened his mouth to object but harry put his fingers to the stubborn man's mouth. "Just wait, let me finish." Harry said hopefully and Severus nodded for him to continue. "Well, there aren't any apothecaries around here that anyone can trust. If you want a trusted potion you go to St. Mungo's and hope it was one of your brews, or you go across country. " Harry started.

"You are not suggesting what I thing you are? And if you are, how does that help our situation? Do you not realize how hard it is own your own business."

"There's a huge two story building that just went up for lease on Diagon Alley. The bottom floor could be the shop and your labs. I think there might even be a basement if you still prefer to brew underground. And the upstairs could be our home. It looks big enough from the outside that it could house a nursery."

"Two problems." Severus said deadpan. "First: There is already Slugs and Jiggers. Second when are you going to find time to assist in running a business and carry a child?"

"First of all, Slugs and Jiggers is disgusting. We could have the spacious, clean, orderly place people actually want to shop in. Besides unlike S&J we have one of the world's best potions masters and the-man-who-lived." Harry answered in his best cunning voice.

"Perhaps you do have a little slytherin in you." Severus smirked.

"Thanks to you I've had a lot of slytherin in me lately." Harry said causing snort to come from his partner.

"Harry potter telling dirty jokes. I have influenced you." Severus said jokingly.

"Anywayyyyys, as I was saying." Harry said trying not to laugh. "Even if I get pregnant on the Honeymoon that still gives me a few months to get the business started. Then I can hire someone to take over the register when I don't feel up to it or need time to take care of the baby. And with the baby so close it shouldn't be too bad.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Severus paused. "It does sound like a wonderful idea. No more dealing with little brats. "

"Exactly." Harry muttered as he rolled on top of Severus kissing him softly and breathing in his warm scent. "I could stay like this forever." He muttered.

"Unfortunately, you can not. We must get down to the Hall for breakfast. I don't want Minevera pounding on my door asking if I've kidnapped her golden boy."


	5. A MOMENT IN THE MIND OF HARRY POTTER

A/N: Hi guys! I've had way too much whiskey and Dr. Pepper today to focus on plot. Needless to say, I'm drunk, but I know it's been a while since I've updated so I thought I'd give you this. It's sort of a side story of what's going through Harry's head. Sorry, no plot, just pure sex. Hope you enjoy.

PS. Don't forget if there's something you want to see happen to these two let me know in the comments. tlcatlady: sub Snape may very well be making an appearance in a later ch.

A MOMENT INT THE MIND OF HARRY POTTER:

We use eachother. It's not as cold as it sounds. I mean everyone uses someone sometime to fulfill their personal needs. We use each other to calm our fears, to feel connected to the world, but also to distance ourselves from the world. The majical world has used us both and if we hadn't found each other it may have killed us when it was done taking from us. We use each other for the love we never knew before now.

Once upon a time we hated each other. Once upon a time his voice grated on my nerves and I would have done anything to get as far away from that voice as possible. It's different now. I live for that voice and what it does to me. When I'm upset and the memories of the war are becoming too much for me that voice can be soothing. It can snap me back into reality. The reality were I have a good life, not the reality that used to be.

That voice takes me to a place I never knew existed. It's a place where only he and I exist. It's a place of pure ecstasy and raw emotion. Hermione and Ron try to understand but never really can. No one really can until they've been to this place.

I'm on my knees. My hands are tied behind my back. There is a ball gag in my mouth and I'm blindfolded. I can feel his presence as he walks around me. I can feel his hands as they pet my hair. I've always hated my messy, shaggy hair. Now I love it, because he loves it. I'm forced the keep up head up and straight due to the large collar around my neck. I know I'm already dripping pre-cum on the floor. Normally at this point I'm begging and writhing for and into his touch. But not tonight. Today my master has had a very bad day at work. It seems that everything that could have went wrong today, did. He has asked for my total submission and I have promised him I will try my hardest.

So here I kneel. Anxious for his voice. Anxious for his touch. But I do not move. I wait for his order. "Such a good boy." He breaths into my ear, barely above a whisper. I hold back a moan. I feel his long calloused fingers reach around my chest where they stop at my nipples. I didn't know they were so sensitive before I knew him this way. But oh gods, when he pinches, pulls and teases them I can't help but to take deep breaths and pant my through the feelings. "Don't you dare come my little slut." He says as he reaches further down to slowly stroke my cock. Saliva pools around the ball gag and I do my best to swallow and not make a mess of myself.

I try my hardest not to give into the pleasure of his grip around my aching cock but it's hard. So hard. Finally he stops and I'm thankful because I don't know how much longer I can keep from cumming. "Up" he commands. As quickly as I can without losing my balance I stand. "Look at you," He purrs. I can feel his breath on my throat and his strong body pressed against my back. "I've barely touched you and you're already making a mess on the floor. I suppose I have to teach you a lesson." He finishes with a dark chuckle.

I believe he is attaching a leash to the D ring on my collar and I'm proven correct when I feel a slight tug. It's a weird feeling walking blind, but I trust him not to be cruel and walk me into the couch or other piece of furniture. I feel a press on my back as he pushes me forward. The manicals on my wrists are disconnected. Though they are still on my wrists I am free to move my arms. He guides my hands to the edge of what I imagine is his desk.

I've lost count at the number of times I've been bent over this desk. I don't know how he gets through class without thinking about it or getting a hard on. We've tried several instruments of pain at this desk. Floggers, ridding crops, canes, paddles and even a Tawse. I have to admit I love the suede flogger the best. I am reminded however, as his and lands a hard smack on my ass, how much I love this as well. He lets loose. More so than normal. He swings over and over again. The pain is so intense yet my cock is still aching and begging to be touched. I don't know why this makes me feel so real, but it does. I try so hard not to make a sound. To be the good quiet submissive he's asked me to be tonight. But I can't hold it any longer and I'm a whimpering mess. I feel more exposed than I ever have in my life.

I can hear him panting as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. I can feel in so many ways how much he wants me. He turns me around and gently, (as gently as I can follow still blindfolded) guides me to the couch. He sits and pulls me to the couch. I can feel him position me so that I am straddled across his lap. He cock is comfortably resting in the cleft of my ass. I try my hardest not to writhe against it. I want him inside of me so desperately yet I sit still and as calmly as I can and wait on his order.

He pulls the blindfold from my eyes and looks at me. He has the most beautiful and open smile. I'm the only one in the world that gets to see him smile like this. "Thank you." He says stroking his fingers across my cheek then removes my gag. 'You've been such a good boy. Kiss me." He orders and I gladly obey. As I lean in my cock rubs against his abdomen and I pant into his mouth from the pleasure. I can feel his hands kneading my ass and I moan. I want to beg but I don't. "I know what my little slut needs. You kneed my cock in your arse. " He says in that voice that makes me melt. I also know he needs to cum.

"Yes, Sir. Please?" I can't hold off begging anymore. And I know he secretly loves when his innocent little Harry says dirty things. "Need your cock in my ass. Need to feel you more. Love you so much." I say rubbing my face into his neck like a kitten. It's, comforting feeling for the both of us.

He grabs my hips, raising me, then slowly lowing me onto his cock. We both moan deep, guttural moans as his cock fully seats itself in my ass. I don't know what it is about the actual act of penetration that turns me into an animal but it does. I can't help but take over as I grip his shoulders for leverage. I rise up and lower myself over and over again on that gorgeous cock of his. Riding him like this, the head hits my prostrate over and over again. I throw my head back riding his cock and enjoying every bit of pleasure at it rushes though my body. "That's my little nymph... fuck…harry..so… beautiful. " Usually my master is a genius with words. Don't even get my started on his wicked since of humor. But I have to say I love this. I love that I'm able to make him at least this coherent. "Cum. Boy, Harry..Gods." He moans. I remove my right hand from his shoulder so I can stroke myself. It doesn't take but a second or two until I find myself coating his chest. It also doesn't take long before I feel him release inside of me. It's a feeling I can't describe any other way than purely amazing.

I didn't realize it until now that despite the coldness of the dungeons we are both sweaty panting messes. I wince as I pull my poor red arse from his cock. I flop over on the couch because my knees are too weak to stand right away. It appears neither are his because he is not moving either. "feel better?" I ask with a smirk.

"Of course I do brat. Shower. Now." He orders. I happily obey.

A/N 2: If anyone knows of any good Teddy /Harry or Remus/Harry stories that aren't on fanfiction. Net please let me know. I think I've read all of the completed on this site for these pairings so far.


	6. Chapter 5

All I can say is that I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!

Hp. Hp.

Harry sat across the stunned looking woman as she struggled with what she wanted to say. "Are u ok?" he asked when her silence became unnerving.

"No Mr. Potter I am not ok. You just told me that two of my best professors will be submitting to me their letters of resignation. I'll never retire at this rate." She said with as warm of a smile as she could manage.

All had been going according to plan thus far. The building on Diagon Alley had been too perfect. It turns out it was owned by the current owner of Slugs, MR. Feltman who himself had been looking to retire at the end of the month. After much discussion Harry and Severus agreed that starting Potter-Snape Apothecary would be the best option. They even had set a date for the wedding: July 24 when Severus favorite flower would be in bloom. Though Harry had vowed never to tell anyone why they had picked that date. They decided to Honeymoon in Barbados as Harry had a secret desire to go snorkeling. Yes all was starting to fall into place. That was why the two had decided that it was time to inform the Headmistress of their current plans.

"I know it's a shock but if we decide to start a family it would be rather difficult here. Beside you don't want a bunch of Potter-Snape brats wreaking havoc at Hogwarts do you. Well, at least not until their eleven." Harry replied.

"Family? I knew things were serious but not that serious. You have left most of us in the dark, I'm afraid." Minerva said scoldingly.

"I'm sorry. We wanted to make sure everything was in place first. I suppose with that being said I should tell you the wedding is planned for July 24th. You'll of course be receiving an invite as soon as Hermione finishes putting them together."

"Quite the little planner she is hm. Why July 24th"

"It will be the middle of summer. Easier for the staff to take a day off." Harry answered slyly. Speaking of Hermione I know she has some familiarity with muggle life." Harry hinted.

"Perhaps you have a point. Do you think she'd be interested?"

"Well she's not doing anything at the moment. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if you asked her."

"Well that may cover your position but there is no one else like Snape to take over potions." Minerva responded looking perplexed.

"No, but you do know someone that was quite good with potions and is sort of similar to the brooding old man." Minerva cocked her head to the side in contemplation.

"You don't mean.." She asked with knitted brows.

"Yes. He's changed quite a bit from what I understand and is currently unemployed." Harry responed.

"But he's rather young, Harry."

"And Hermione and I are not?"

"You two have always been quite mature for your age."

"Well, I hear Ginny has him on a tight leash." He said trying not to laugh or blush. "If he does anything out of line I believe she will hold him accountable."

"The youngest Weasily has tamed Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter and Severus Snape are getting married and going into business together. Oh dear I don't think my fail heart can take such changes." She joked.

"It seems when Voldemort died the world turned on its axis." Harry joked back.

"It would seem so. Well harry. Its seems I have some calls to make."

~ HP ~

Between teaching and running errands in preparation for the wedding Harry had seen very little of his soon to be spouse that week. When he finally returned to the dungeons he found his fiancé on the couch with head in hands. "Bad day honey." Harry asked lovingly hoping the man wouldn't make fun of the endearing term.

"I've never seen so many cauldrons explode in one day. " He said rubbing his temples.

"Why haven't you taken a headache potion?" Harry asked making his way over to the couch.

"I'm out. Didn't feel up to brewing anything at the moment." He said clearly exported. Harry smiled to himself has he walked behind the couch.

"I think an old fashion head rub might do the trick." He said taking over rubbing Severus temples. His fiancé relaxed leaning back into the couch. "Yes. That's wonderful. Thank you." He said.

Harry made his way down Severus head to his neck and shoulders. He massaged the tired muscles until he heard Severus release a deep breath followed by a low moan. That was when Harry got an idea. He moved around to the front of the couch straddling his lover. Once there he started to leave a trail a kisses over his chin and neck while still working his lover's tired muscles.

"Mm, Harry. I don't think I'm up to it tonight" Severus responded.

"Shhh. Let me take care of you. You don't have to do anything. Wouldn't you like to release some of that control every now and again." Harry asked. Severus didn't respond but allowed Harry to continue mapping his neck with kisses. One by one he opened the buttons on Severus' tunic without breaking eye contact with him. Once the had removed the offending garment from Severus's person he stood up and walked out of the room leaving a very confused Severus still on the couch. He realized what was happening a few minutes later when he heard water running. Harry returned to the room and proceeded to take off Severus's shoes and socks. "Up." He said with a firm voice trying to sound all authoritative.

Severus, too tired to argue, got up and followed Harry into the bathroom. "In." Harry ordered. Severus snorted but obeyed. Severus wondered to himself how he got the water just the perfectly hot temperature that he loved. He was brought out of his wonder as he looked over to see Harry slowly removing his own clothing.

Severus smiled to himself and for the hundredth time since he and Harry first made love. He wondered to himself how he managed to end up so fortunate. Harry slinked into the tub behind him and whispered into his ear, "As much as I love that voice of yours, you are not allowed to talk or I will have to gag you." Harry reached out to lick the earlobe he was already breathing so heavily into. "If I'm pushing too many buttons just say 'Red' and I'll stop. Is that understood?" Harry received a slow but definite nod response. "Good." Harry said exhaling. He was more than a little surprised that Severus had let him order him this much.

They spend the next hour in the bathtub as Harry washed every inch of Severus's body and hair. Soon Severus found himself fully relaxed and some where halfway between sleep and arousal. Every time his hand would grace near Severus's cock the man would look at Harry almost pleadingly but Harry would just smirk and move on to another part of Severus's body.

When he saw his husband to be biting his lip as he struggled not to beg or scream at Harry to just do something already, Harry decided he had teased the man long enough. "Out." He ordered. "I want you lying on the bed waiting for me when I get in there."

Severus only nodded that he understood and took a towel, drying himself on the way to the bedroom. At this point he wanted to order his little nymph out of the bathtub and force him to crawl on hands and knees to the bedroom dripping water from his beautiful bronze body along the way. But he took a deep breath as he reached the bedroom. Time and time again harry and given himself to him. Harry had tried anything Severus asked him. He could at least give him a night in return.

Harry took a deep breath when he entered the room. Severus had managed to bind his wrists to the headboard with a black silk tie. Obviously with a little help of magic. Being his own spell he could get out of it easily, but the gravity of the gesture was not lost on Harry. "Wow." Normally Sev would have mocked him for his lack of vocabulary. Instead he chose to bite is tongue this time.

"You look amazing. Just seeing you offering yourself up to me like this…" Harry said walking towards his bound lover. He was wearing only the towel tied around his waist which he let fall to the floor. He crawled over the scarred pale body making sure not to touch any party of Severus along the way. He wanted to tease him just a little more. Considerate small revenge for the hours he himself spent tied up and begging with no release. Though to be fair he loved every minute of it.

He leaned his head down, covering Severus's mouth with his own. He methodically made work of exploring the other mans' mouth. Normally their kisses would be a fight for dominance or Harry would give in and allow Severus to possess every inch of his mouth. It seemed his dominate lover was giving him a chance to do the same. He sat up, essentially straddling him. Severus cock rested on the clef of Harry's arse. He rubbed his hands over Severus' chest taking time to delicately trace each scar of his body and admire every bit of the man he loved so much. He thought of how beautiful Severus looked at this moment, flushed and trying to maintain his breath and control.

"This is a real treat for me you know. I'm not good with words like you are," Harry gave the man a stern look when he opened his mouth to speak. "…but your absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful." Harry said as he began to grind on the man's lap. Severus failed to bite back a moan as Harry's arse rubbed over his now achingly erect member.

With a slythern grin Harry lowered himself down between Severus's legs, sliding as he made his way down. Pre-cum smearing down the length of his body in the process. Taking possession of Severus's legs he pushed the up and apart so he could gain access to where he had never been before. He idly thought he should save this for the honeymoon but merlin only knew when Severus would give him this kind of access again.

If Severus's most delicate spot currently smelled of herbal British soap and as scent only known as Severus. Harry tentatively slid his tongue over the twitching whole. The moan he received told him he was ok to continue. And continue he did. First teasing the spot then lapping at it like it was his last meal. Finally getting the courage to fuck the man ruthlessly with his tongue. Harry idly thought to himself that he could cum just from the wonderful grunts and moans coming from Severus.

Way to hard and already on edge as he was Harry cast a quick lubrication and stretching spell on the area his tongue had just invaded as well as a lubrication spell on his own cock. Harry looked up at Severus as if asking permission to continue. He waited for the safe word to come and when one did not he slowly entered into new territory, inch by careful inch. He struggled to think of Umbridge in a bikini, anything that would keep him from cumming before he so much as got a scream from Severus.

Attempting to speak without speaking, Severus ground himself into Harry; pleading for the man to move. "Such a wonton little slut. Who knew you could be such a wonderful little bottom." Harry cooed before pulling out and plowing back into said bottom. Severus greedily met each thrust for thrust as he struggled against his bindings. Harry looked down and saw Severus with his eyes glassed over. He was in that happy place that he had taken Harry so many times. Harry smiled, relieved that he could take him there.

Knowing he could hold off much longer he started stroking Severus's cock with intensity as he continued to pump away at the slick whole. Severus went rigid, arching is back and screaming Harry's name as he came. Seconds later Harry did the same only it was Severus' name that poured from his lips.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally we get to the nuptuals! Took me long enough but I know you guys loved all of the hot kinky sex to these two here.

I've marked this as complete though I'm fairly certain im going to include a honeymoon chapter.

Also if the latin translation is wrong don't blame me I used and online translator.

Hp. Hp.

Harry paced the room back and forth. His hair was even more unruly than normal as he swiped his hands though it for the hundredth time.

"Harry. Harry!" Hermione said trying to get his attention to calm him.

Ron stood off to the side hands in pocket about to laugh. "I was the same way our wedding night."

"What snapped you out of it?" Hermione asked.

"Harry finally resorted to throwing a bucket of cold water in my face. I had to calm down long enough to perform a drying spell before walking down the aisle." Ron said blushing.

"What? Wait. No throwing water!" Harry protested.

"Harry mate, you have to calm down you're going to start sweating if you keep pacing like that. Well, that's not attractive." Ron pointed out.

"Shit! I don't stink do I?" Harry asked looking panicked. He raised each arm smelling his pits.

"Harry. You smell fine. Calm down." Hermione insisted. Harry turned to look in the mirror for the hundredth time. He had polished his shoes so much they practically shined like glass. His black trousers were impeccably pressed, his double-breasted suit coat fit him perfectly and the gray vest was a lovely complement to his eyes.

"How do I look?" He asked Hermione's reflection over his shoulder in the mirror.

"Steampunk" She said after short consideration.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Never mind, you look hot. Now we need to go get seated. You better get your ass out there when its time." She said turning to leave.

"What if.." Harry started to ask as he pulled on Hermione's sleeve. "What if he doesn't show up? What do I do if he gets scared and does show?" At that moment he looked more scared than Neville during potions.

"Harry. He loves you. It took me a while to see it and to understand him. Well I still don't understand him, but I can tell he cares more for you than anyone he probably ever has before. "

Hp.

The quidditch pitch had been transformed into a wedding wonderland. The two men had wanted to keep the event small but had quickly found that would be impossible. If they had the wedding outside of Hogwarts they would have to deal with keeping the press way. Having it here at the school meant they were guarded from the public but it quickly got around to the staff that many students were planning to come regardless of whether or not they got an invite. At least this way the students could sit in the stands and watch the proceedings.

On the pitch itself were chairs along each side for close friends and family. A long red carpet ran down the center aisle. There were millions of flowers that ran long the benches, chairs and tables. It was done in the evening so that Harry and Severus would walk down the aisle just as the sun was setting. There were dozens of tiny lights fluttering the air above them like stars that had traveled towards earth just for this occasion.

Harry nearly lost his breath as he saw Severus standing at the end of the isle waiting for him. He had on a black velvet overcoat with gold buttons down the front. Underneath his shirt was the same gray matching Harry's vest. The sleeves ruffled out at the writs poking out from the coat. Harry smiled to himself think Severus had always been just a tab bit eccentric. Though, he was no Albus.

He hooked his arm into Severus as they walked down the aisle together. It wasn't until they reached the Warding priest that he realized he had not taken a breath since approaching the red carpet. "We are gathered here," the priest began. The man looked like merlin himself. "…in recognition of the love and bonding of these two souls." Harry and Severus turned to look at one another, taking their other's hands in their own. "Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape do you each solemnly swear that both are of sound mind before proceeding."

"I do." The two men answered in unison.

"Each has prepared their vows for this evening. Harry you may go first." The priest instructed.

Harry started to speak but nothing came out. The sound seemed to get caught in his throat. After the third try he finally succeeded. "Severus Snape. You are a stubborn and demanding and dramatic as all hell…" Harry started. He smiled as he heard the gasp in the room.

A flash a fear flutter across Severus's face. Surely Harry had not gone through all of this. Had not accepted him so openly only to humiliate him at the aisle? Harry reached up to stroke a reassuring hand across the man's cheek. "Which is exactly why I love you with every ounce and fiber of by being. You push me to be stronger and better than I ever could be without you. You're painfully honest when others would only tell me what they think I want to hear. That is, when you open yourself up to me. I know you as no one else will _**ever**_ know you. As much as you would deny it to anyone here, I know you to be kind and generous, and loving and protective and one sexy bastard." Harry said with a smirk as Severus's eyes widened. "I vow to spend eternity as your husband and bond mate. Me cum clamávero ad datum deae Demara dimidium spiritus tuus in tribus mensibus tempus."

Ron leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "What does that mean?"

"Its latin. It means 'I call upon the goddess Demara to gift me with half of your spirit in three months time." She responded.

"Right. What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It's a spell. He's calling upon the fertility goddess Demara to give him the ability to carry Severus's child." She said with a huge smile. Ron didn't respond but looked on with mouth agape.

"Your vows Severus" The priest instructed.

"Harry Potter. You're stubbornness nearly rivals my own. Your hero complex astounds me not nearly as much as your heart which is larger than the late Dumbledore himself. You drive me utterly insane but because of that you keep my life from being anything but dull. I don't know, nor will I ever fully understand why out of the millions out there you chose me. However, for this I am eternally grateful." He pulled harry closed to him, clutching their hands to his heart.

"You have made me feel a heart beating in my chest that I would have sworn was long dead. I would be honored to be your husband and bond mate. Invoco deae Demara ut vobis animus mei pars est tribus mensibus in tempore.

Ron leaned over again. "Translation?"

"I call upon the goddess Demara so that I may give you a part of my spirit in three months' time." Hermione responded. Ron was going to ask another question but before he could he heard a gasp from the crowd. He looked back at the couple to see two mists circling Harry. One was pink, the other blue and sparked as though infused with glitter.

"What is that?" Ron managed to ask.

"Demara giving her blessing." Hermione whispered in awe. Almost jealous of the two.

"By the power vested in me, with the ministry's blessing I now pronounce you bond mates." The crowd roared in applause and cat calls as Harry and Severus smashed their mouths together and held on to each other as their life depended on it.


End file.
